


Ophelia's Dream Come True

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [53]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Beheading, Brainfucking, F/F, F/M, Guro, Multi, Necrophilia, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Ophelia desires to be a wondrous heroine - but does she really? Soleil finds out that the blonde mage desires something else - to fail as said heroine and be abused by her captors. In hopes that it'll make Ophelia like her, Soleil sets up a gangrape for the chosen maiden. However, the men she's working with on it take it too far - one of them slicing Ophelia's head off. As Soleil tries to flee, they turn on her as well - disposing of the girl-loving mercenary by fucking her brain.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 3





	Ophelia's Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a collab with Veiled, his Ophelia set is here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/71515395  
> It was the first time me and Veiled did a collab instead of just me writing something for an existing picture of his ^^

Morgan was breathing heavily as her body recovered from the climax she brought herself to while watching Rhajat receive the crowd’s justice. The diviner’s public rape and murder was really pleasurable to watch - and the knowledge that she was the one who caused it made the young tactician prouder of herself than ever. And yet, as the orgasmic high died down, Morgan already found herself wishing for more thrills like this, with the girl thinking of whose demise she should cause next. 

Losing herself in her fantasies, Morgan didn’t notice as she bumped into someone. Morgan returned to reality to see a pink-haired girl in a black and white outfit.  
“Heya, cutie! You’re Morgan, right? Wanna grab some tea?” The girl’s cheerful voice was one Morgan was able to immediately recognize - it was the hyper-outgoing swordfighter, Soleil.  
“Sorry, I already have a girlfriend.” Morgan replied, even if that wasn’t exactly the case, and Soleil laughed back at her. “No worries, I just had to try.” Upon getting a closer look, Mogran noticed that Soleil seemed a bit down today. “Is there something wrong? You seem less cheery than usual.” Soleil dropped her smile for a moment, surprised that Morgan could tell that so easily. She tried to bring it back up before speaking again, but Morgan could tell that it was a forced one. “Oh, it’s nothing. It’s just that I tried asking Ophelia out once more, and she turned me down yet again…” Soleil’s voice trailed off for a moment, then she spoke with the same energy as ever. “Well, I’ll just have to try again tomorrow!”

Hearing Ophelia’s name, Morgan recalled a blonde girl with long hair, wearing the very revealing outfit of a dark mage. Bringing her image up in her brain, a memory from Rhajat’s gangrape surfaced in her mind. She was too caught up in watching Rhajat to notice back then, but an Ophelia was indeed standing in the crowd too. What made her stand out, however, were the stars in her eyes that appeared as she watched Rhajat be raped. Focusing on that memory more, Morgan was also able to recall a wet stain on the girl’s panties - why did she wear them like that out in the open anyways? - and the specific way she was rubbing her meaty thighs together that could only be interpreted in one way. That girl was definitely enjoying herself throughout the gangfuck Rhajat received, but seemed at lot less happy about seeing the magician die. She was only aroused by the rape, then? Morgan’s face brightened up with a wide smile as she realized that she had a shot at being the indirect cause of another death. The young tactician would give Soleil just a little nudge… And then enjoy herself in the privacy of her room while spying on the swordswoman using some spells.  
“I can help you!” With her rapid train of thoughts over, Morgan called out, immediately catching Soleil’s attention again. “She’d like you more if you did her some favor - and I have the idea for a perfect one. You know how she always talks about being the chosen one and everything? That’s just a face she puts on; Really she’s envisioning herself as the loser, and thinks all the time what those bad, evil man would do to the poor, helpless Ophelia if she lost…” Morgan left that sentence unfinished, but the lights that lit up in Soleil’s orange eyes told her that the girl caught the bait. The two of them shared a knowing look before parting ways, and then Morgan made for her room.

Soleil kept grinning as she went over the idea once more, happily prancing across the village’s center.. If Ophelia really was fantasizing about being raped, the pink-haired girl could easily set that up… Granting her the best night of her life could be her best shot at getting the mage to go out with her. And Rhajat’s predicament earlier today showed her a group of men who’d be more than happy to help her with it. Fortunately, they were still gathered near Rhajat’s corpse - with one of them still boning her corpse. Soleil could feel herself getting wet as she took a few glances at Rhajat’s body. Even without a head, and with most of her limbs gone too, what remained was still incredibly sexy. Great, rich thighs, and the biggest tits Soleil had ever seen - beating out even Ophelia’s tatas. If anything, the fact that the head was gone only made it even sexier for her. Maybe she could feel it up later? For a moment, Soleil let herself dream about it - then she reminded herself that she had a job to do here.

“Hey, you all! Wanna have some more fun tonight?” Soleil called out towards the group while walking towards them. “What do you mean by that?” One of them asked her, and she grinned while answering him. “We’ll rape someone together! I’m sure you’ll all like it!” For a moment, the men seemed to discuss that - but in the end, they all agreed. Having asked them to quietly meet up with her just before the sun went down, Soleil asked one final question while pointing at Rhajat’s body. “Can I have a go?” After receiving a positive answer, she happily ran over to Rhajat’s corpse and started to fondle the girl’s massive mammaries, burying her face in between them. However, she knew she had to hold back. The time for enjoying herself like never before would come in just a few hours. As the pink-haired mercenary didn’t bother with wearing any underwear, her tights were already pretty dump with the come that squirted out of her at the height of Rhajat’s death. Keeping that in mind, Soleil managed to get her urges under control - at least for now - and headed for Ophelia’s room. She already knew the girl’s usual schedule, having stalked her on multiple days, but being careful never hurt - she never knew if Ophelia decided to change anything today.

Hours trickled by as Soleil kept imagining herself with Ophelia, staying outside of her cottage and getting some nice visual stimuli from time to time as Ophelia walked past her window. Her surely-cute moans, her amazing body that the mage outfit showed off, and the parts that it still concealed - thinking of the physical aspects made it hard for the pink-haired girl to stay focused, another damp spot appearing on her purple tights. However, she also thought of the less tangible qualities Ophelia had - she had always been fascinated by the girl’s personality. Her kindness and coolness were as much an aspect in making her fall for the blonde girl as her body was. Usually, her crushes burned bright but quickly died off - however, the one on Ophelia persisted a lot longer than the others. Flirting with the other girls was just her having fun - the one whose reaction really mattered to her for the past few months was Ophelia. If everything went well, tomorrow that fantasy would be reality… Soleil could barely contain herself just thinking about it.

Since Soleil knew all about Ophelia’s schedule, she could also pinpoint the moment when the girl would be the most vulnerable. Every day at dusk, the ‘chosen heroine’ settled down to meditate. In her own words, it was to absorb the stars’ first lights of the night. During that, Ophelia would pay much less attention to the world around her. And that was the moment Soleil had chosen to strike. As the sky grew darker, the men began to appear at the spot Soleil had commanded them to: Near Ophelia's cottage. With the group ready, Soleil led them a couple meters ahead before stopping in front of it. Pressing her head against the door, Soleil was able to hear the same magical incantations as usual. Having confirmed nothing had changed, Soleil backed away from the door and gave the men the go-ahead. On her mark, they broke the door down and quickly surged into the blonde mage's room.

Ophelia was sitting on the floor in the center of the room. She was wearing her most of her usual outfit, but her cloak was hanging near the entrance. Also, she wasn’t wearing her heels as they were uncomfortable to sit around in - leaving the soles of her small feet uncovered. Even if the sun had just began to set, the room was all lit up with countless candles Ophelia took care of earlier. Her legs were crossed, and she had her back towards the door - in front of her was a table with various things she claimed were powerful artifacts. Her warm voice was reciting some words that no one but her could understand as the girl continued to meditate. Too focused on that, she didn’t hear the door opening nor the men running towards her. She only snapped out of her trance once a pair of strong hands clamped down onto each of her arms. She opened her grey eyes and turned her head to take a look at who it was - and they widened as she recognized the man as one of those who raped Rhajat earlier that day. “Let go of me! If you shall not harm Ophelia Dusk, then I will strike back at you with the magic granted to me by the stars!” Ophelia screamed out, but inside she was torn. She had some suspicions to where this could go… And couldn’t help but be excited about one possibility. These men ravaged another mage like her earlier - her mind chose to ignore that they also killed Rhajat in the end - so maybe they were here to do the same to her? 

A shiver went down the blonde’s spine as she thought that. However, she had her reputation to maintain. Because of that, she put up a struggle as they pulled her up from the ground and towards the table nearby. Seeing her artifacts be forced off it to make room for and hearing them hit the ground made her a bit worried - did her divine gifts survive the fall? As the dark mage tried to put up a token resistance, she got the chance to look at the group that broke into her room. They were all male, except for one girl. Ophelia felt anger as she saw the pink mane of hair that topped Soleil’s head. Was she behind this? Did Soleil do it because she turned her down again? Why couldn’t the girl get that she just wasn’t interested in her? Was she this desperate to see her naked? Ophelia was shooting icicles at Soleil with her eyes, but Soleil took her stare as a good sign and gave her a wide smile in return while getting closer. However, Soleil was a bit distracted at the moment - a certain item she had noticed on Ophelia’s table caught her attention. She dove towards the ground, not aware of the gazes her curvy tights-clad butt received from some of the men. While on the ground, she moved her leg across something sharp - opening a small hole in her tights on her calf and even drawing some blood. Without trouble, she found what she was looking for while ignoring the wound in her leg. It was a phallic crystal shaft that glistened with what Soleil just knew was Ophelia’s nectar. Picking it up from the ground, she stood up and took a step back - accidentally running her ass into the erection of the man behind her, who groaned at her. However, she paid no mind to that, all of her mind taking in the beautiful girl that was spread out on the table in front of her. Still, she had to give him some attention once she felt his fingers moving up her butt towards the seam of her tights. She reacted by dropping an elbow onto his hand and taking a few steps forward towards Ophelia.

Ophelia’s back was pressed down at the table as the men pushed her down onto it - with two of them pinning her hands to the table on both sides of her body. Her heart started beating faster as one of them reached for her yellow panties. In a strong pull, he caused string on her right hip to snap. He dragged it up onto her thigh - now, all of them could see her pussy through the crotch of her see-through bodystocking. “N-nooo! You can’t defile me like thaaaat!” She called out in pretended horror, her eyes locked onto the bulge at the front of his pants. With a mixture of arousal and disgust, she watched as he pulled them down, freeing his throbbing erection. Even if she fantasized about a situation like this, his tool looked just so repulsive to her now! As Ophelia was gazing at it, she paid less attention to her surroundings. Suddenly, she felt a pair of soft hands on her chest jewels. As the person squeezed them, Ophelia twisted her head to take a look at the person - only to see that it was Soleil. She opened her mouth to complain, to call the girl out on doing this all for her gain, but Soleil was too bewitched by her big breasts to hear her. 

Seeing the maiden’s adorable pink cunt, Soleil couldn’t control herself anymore. After stuffing the dildo she picked up behind her belt to keep her hands free, she fell forwards, ending up on her knees while her hands reached for Ophelia’s chest. She was wearing white gloves, soft enough that their touch should be pleasant on its own, and thin enough that she could feel through them as if they weren’t there - while still keeping her hands and fingers clean. Because of that, she was able to feel Ophelia’s boobies up as if she was groping them directly, her heart beating really fast as she saw Ophelia look at her. However, Soleil just focused on her big boobs for now. Finding the seams of her black top that went barely past her nipples, Soleil dug her fingers below them and pulled them to the sides - freeing Ophelia’s giant titties from their confinement. For a moment, nothing else existed to her. Their size - not as gigantic as Rhajat’s, but still really huge - their shape of almost perfect half-spheres, those pointy pink nipples with round, darker areolas around them… Soleil wanted nothing more than to bury her face into them, to nibble down on one of her buds and try to suck out all her fears from her… She began to lower her head towards Ophelia’s body. However, on the way down, she heard the divine voice of her crush as she spoke out to her. What was Ophelia saying? She was being selfish? Why, she was doing all this so Ophelia could enjoy herself! Why couldn’t she see that? Maybe playing with her breasts wasn’t the correct choice now… She should rather show Ophelia the depth of her feelings for her. Her head moved to the side, and instead of locking onto one of Ophelia’s nipples, she put her lips on top of Ophelia’s open ones as the girl tried to speak to her again. She kissed her with as much passion as she could, hoping that it would convey her love. Ophelia’s eyes widened as she did that, but Soleil made sure not to intrude more than that, keeping her tongue to herself while kissing her. Once she broke away for air, Ophelia couldn’t voice whatever she was trying to say before. Instead, Soleil was the one to speak - or rather, whisper to her.  
“It’s all for you, Ophelia… You’re the strongest and the coolest, a chosen one… And yet, I know what you really desire… To be brought down to the level of a common whore… Now you’re helpless, and we’ll do just that.” Listening to Soleil, Ophelia felt another thrill travelling down her spine. These words were making her sooo wet! How did Soleil find out her secret? She had misjudged her… Soleil really cared about her feelings if she managed to learn something she never shared with anyone. It wasn’t just her lust driving her actions. As if to respond to her wetness, she could feel fingers popping through the crotch of her bodystocking - ones creating a hole that would allow access to her vagina and using it to rub against her lips. She took a sharp breath to contain a moan that she’d otherwise give out as the fingers brushed against her opening - Soleil smiling at her as she heard it. Their faces were so close now… Ophelia could feel the warmth from her energetic flush, which only grew stronger as Soleil pushed her head down again. This time, when their lips connected, Ophelia weakly kissed her back - the joy it brought Soleil clearly visible in her orange eyes.

After creating a hole for his dick, the man between Ophelia’s legs didn’t wait any longer. His shaft was throbbing as he watched the lesbian kiss unfolding in front of him, but enough was enough. The self-lubrication Ophelia’s cunt was working on as her arousal grew proved to be quite helpful now, letting him slide in without any trouble. Now, the degrading feeling of being taken against her will as well as the pleasure her inner walls were sending to her brain, combined with arousal from Soleil’s words and the reaction to her still playing with her tits - all of that broke through Ophelia’s miniscule resistance. She let out a quiet moan that only Soleil could hear, just as cute as the pink-haired girl hoped. It didn’t stop with just one, too - Ophelia continued to moan with each of the man’s thrusts, her body shaking in pleasure against Soleil’s touch. Even if her mouth was still muffled by Soleil’s, as the moans grew louder they were soon clear to hear for all the people in the room - and Soleil also took that as a sign that she could get more handsy with her. Her hands proceeded to squeeze the mage’s boobies with more strength than before, dragging the flesh orbs around and squeezing on them. Now that Ophelia began to kiss her back, Soleil took that as an invitation to also push her tongue into her open mouth - and their tongues wounded around one another curiously.

“What a slut. That black-haired witch at least tried to pretend she wasn’t enjoying it.” One of the men commented to another as they waited for their turn.  
Hearing such crude words directed at her only thrilled Ophelia even more, her moans picking up in frequency as the man proceeded to fuck her harder. In response to these, the men’s desire to use her body also skyrocketed - enough that one of them began to approach her too. His dick already free from his pants, he walked towards Ophelia’s head. Going around the table to be directly opposite the man taking her cunt, he stopped. As Ophelia and Soleil were still locked in their kiss, he pushed his dick forward towards their faces - hoping maybe he’d get a double blowjob from the two of them. However, as soon as the tip of his cock touched Soleil’s cheek, smearing some precum onto it, the girl’s head bounced off in disgust. Soleil looked at him, disgust showing on her face as she eyed his shaft - one of her hands going to her face and wiping his liquid off it. She had to admit that even if the man chose a bad way to remind her of this, he was right to come here. She shouldn’t just hog Ophelia’s mouth all to herself. Even if Ophelia showed that she started to enjoy their kisses, she was still going to enjoy it if her mouth was filled with a dick. She promised the men a gangbang - taking up one of her holes for herself for too long would mean she didn’t keep her part of the deal. Going in for one more kiss, Soleil let go of Ophelia’s breasts and moved backwards. For a few moments, Ophelia’s face was fully uncovered, and her loud moans echoed from the walls of her house. However, it was hushed up again as the man placed his hands on two sides of her head, near her headband, and craned her head backwards. She was forced to angle her neck to the back painfully as it was hanging off the table’s edge until it was upside down. However, seeing the man’s erection hanging directly in front of it was exciting, and she opened her mouth invitingly to let him in. One more high-pitched moan as the man fucking her pussy thrust his cock deeper than before, his erection starting to swell and throb inside her, and her mouth was filled by another cock. She couldn’t squeal in pleasure as the swollen cock inside her cunt began to shoot his semen into her body, but the pleasure of receiving his load - maybe even being impregnated by a man she had never really dealt with before - was enough to make her eyes roll back as she reached a climax of her own.

Even if the men had troubles discerning her orgasmic cry from her usual moans, Soleil could easily tell the difference - and Ophelia’s sudden silence that followed clued some of them in. The primal sound the blonde mage let out confirmed that this was going just like she wanted, with Ophelia truly enjoying herself. It, combined with the expression of pleasure she could see on the girl’s face, were more than enough to remind Soleil of her own arousal. Going a few steps off not to interfere with the men using the blonde’s body - watching the change of guard at her lower half - Soleil started to get working on her body instead. Without a care for the men around her, she lifted her skirt and moved her hands for her hips - finding the seam of her tights. Dragging them down, Soleil completely missed that as she pulled it down to her thighs, she was also flashing her pussy to everyone until her skirt fell down. However, the men weren’t as oblivious to that as she was. The moment she did that, they took that as an invitation to go and use her body. One of them took a few steps towards her, his hard-on swaying as he reached her. Grabbing to her from behind, he shoved it between her thighs - with the tip coming out on the front between her legs and her pulled-down tights. “Ew, gross!” She called out as she looked down to see it. Driving her thighs together, she squeezed it in a way that she hoped was unpleasant and would discourage him from doing that again - only making him even harder. Annoyed by that, Soleil drove her elbow into his stomach, making him stumble backwards. She turned around to face him, anger showing on her face as she pulled the tights back onto her ass to prevent that from happening again. Instead, she ripped a hole at the front that allowed access to just her cunt while speaking out angrily: “If you’re so desperate to cum now, just jerk off! If not, then just wait for your turn with Ophelia. I’m not you guys’ plaything!” The stare-off between her and the man would escalate to something worse, but - as if on-cue - Ophelia moaned yet again, loudly enough to take attention of them both.

That particular moan was caused by the cock filling her mouth. She sensed that it began to swell, being able to tell that it meant the man was about to cum. And cum he did, spurting streaks of white straight into the back of her throat. Even though she tried to swallow, she only managed to take a bit of it - with her head upside down it wasn’t easy - and she couldn’t hold it all inside for too long. Streaks of semen began to trickle out of the corners of her mouth, and even from her nostrils, she began to gag - finally having troubles breathing. Her face started turning red because of the lack of air, even if her cheeks were already red with the blush that marked her excitement. However, once the man was done with his climax, his cock shriveling inside her, he pulled out. Ophelia opened her mouth immediately, drawing deep breaths as semen started to leak out of her mouth. That alone would be hot, but the guy using her snatch followed suit soon after, making her body take two loads in quick succession. Her face was twisted with mindless pleasure, her tongue slipping out of her mouth and towards her nose - with cum flowing down it and dripping from its tip. That sight was accentuated by a loud, primitive moan that she let out as the man who creamed her cunt pulled out - and another one replaced him, rubbing his cock against her entrance and sliding it across her clit. However, instead of sliding his dick inside, he just rubbed it between her lower lips for a few moments - wiping some of her wetness onto his cock. Having provided himself enough lubrication to it, he backed out and angled his cock downwards - towards her anus. That was a hole Ophelia never tried stimulating on her own. With her pussy, she had used both her fingers and a dildo to get herself off, but the black gate of her asshole was something she never dared to cross. Having his tip rub against the ring of flesh there before pushing in felt weird, and it hurt her as she felt him push in. She felt her sphincter stretching as the wider parts of his dick made it through it, her inner walls hurting as he slid against their tightness even despite the lubrication he put on. He didn’t really gave her the time to get used to it, either - before long, he started to ram in and out. Instead of pleasure with each thrust like it was when they used her pussy, all it did was send spikes of pain through her body. However, with each of his thrusts it hurt a bit less, and another man also thrust into her mouth, distracting her from the pain in her backdoor. To help herself get her mind off it, the mage began to suck on it, trying to rub her tongue against it. She wasn’t experienced in it at all, and the taste was pretty icky, too, so her service wasn’t the best. It still beat fucking Rhajat’s face, the man thought to himself - the dark-haired girl did nothing like that to make him feel better. Focusing on that, Ophelia herself didn’t even notice the moment the pain in her ass was reduced to being just a weak side-effect. The pleasure itself she was getting from that wasn’t too strong, either - but the mental image of this being the utmost degradation a girl could be submitted to more than made up for that. Here she was, a chosen heir to the exalted bloodline, carrying the mark of her divine heritage, with magic skills that could make anyone go jealous - and yet, to these men she was worth about as much as the cheapest whore. All that mattered to them now was her admittedly great body - and being reduced to just that made her wetter than ever before. Soon, her moans returned, as lively as before.

With the situation with the man being defused for now, and Ophelia’s lewd face as the girl let semen pour out of her mouth, Soleil’s arousal returned to being her main concern. She remembered the thing she picked up earlier - the crystal that definitely acted as Ophelia’s dildo. With the girl’s pussy juice still looking pretty fresh on it, Soleil pulled it from behind her belt and lifted it to her mouth. Sticking her tongue out, Soleil ran it across the cold item - licking Ophelia’s honey off the side it passed. It was just as sweet as she imagined it would be - and Soleil really enjoyed its taste. Her curiosity was satisfied with just one swipe of her tongue, but now she wanted more of it. Stretching her mouth wide open, Soleil slowly slid the thing inside it. She made sure to take breaks once its size became too much of her to handle - wrapping her tongue around the parts that were already in and sucking on the crystal as if it was a delicious lollipop. Along with Ophelia’s flavor, it also carried some of the girl’s smell - and Soleil loved being able to draw it into her nostrils. While taking Ophelia’s liquids off the crystal, Soleil also replaced them with her saliva - applying fresh lubrication to it. Once most of Ophelia’s juice was gone, there was only one thing Soleil could do with it next. Taking it out of her mouth, she lowered it towards her legs. Driving it into the opening she created in her tights right in front of her pussy, she let it rest against her entrance for just a moment - and then shoved it in. Just knowing that it was inside the pussy of her dreams not too long ago was enough to make her squirm in pleasure. Her saliva and her earlier wetness allowed her to easily push it deep in, taking almost the entire thing right away. Soleil moaned as it came to a stop - in her mind it wasn’t as cute as Ophelia’s moans, but the men around her would have a hard time choosing. Then, she pulled it out so that only the tip remained, and rammed it into herself again - letting out another moan. She proceeded to use it to fuck herself as she watched Ophelia be almost continuously stuffed with two dicks - synching her pace with the speed of the man currently using Ophelia’s pussy. The pink-haired girl was finally able to fully give in to the desire that was bottled up inside her for the entire day, letting her climax both hard and often.

The men continued to use Ophelia’s body, Soleil still rebuffing all of their attempts to fuck her. As the men noticed that Ophelia was really into it, they let go of her arms - letting her support herself with her elbows and suck them off in a more comfortable position than before. Her hands didn’t remain idle for too long - right away, they were filled with two more cocks. Ophelia immediately knew what to do with them. She started to run her hands up and down, providing the men with handjobs. The men’s queue to her holes continued to circulate, giving them enough time to get hard again just in time for another go. For some time, Soleil was satisfied with just watching Ophelia moan in pleasure as the men continued to thrust into her various holes, happy to see the girl she loved enjoying herself. However, as it went on while she just continued to use Ophelia’s dildo on herself, Soleil realized she wanted to do more than just that. She wanted to make Ophelia moan, and hear her lovely voice cracking as she made her come. Waiting until both the man at her mouth and her pussy were done, Soleil cut through the queue so she could have Ophelia all to herself. “It’s my turn now! You guys will just have to wait.” Ophelia looked at her curiously as she approached, her hands still working on jerking two of the men off. Her mouth was still slightly agape, fresh cum drooling down her chin. Soleil went for the girl’s lower body, sitting down with her legs curled under her body - pushing the dildo deeper into herself as she spread her feet to lower her crotch onto it.

Moving her head forwards, Soleil went directly for Ophelia’s pussy, her tongue swiping across her labia before sinking into the mage’s cunt. Even if it was leaking with some semen, Soleil was able to ignore it thanks to how amazing doing this felt otherwise. She could taste Ophelia’s honey straight from the source as the girl was squirting it out! The fresh one tasted even sweeter than before, making eating her out extremely pleasant for her. Having her head be squeezed by her crush’s powerful thighs, letting her feel the girl’s warmth, also added to the experience. With one hand, Soleil constantly adjusted the crystal filling her cunt, sending ripples of pleasure through her body as the cold material slid across her inner walls, but with the other she stimulated Ophelia’s clit. Her gloved fingers squeezed and pulled on the oversensitive pink nub, causing Ophelia to emit high-pitched squeals that to Soleil sounded even cuter than before. Listening to them, Soleil soon let out a squeal of delight of her own - reacting to Ophelia showering her face with a fresh climax. A moan, louder than ever, reached her ears - going in sync with the waves of come pouring over her face. That encouraged her to eat her out even harder than before, the fingers on her clit going at it more aggressively too. More pleasure washed over Ophelia as she was in the middle of her climax, pushing the girl even further over the edge - enough that the blonde couldn’t even scream out anymore. The sudden cut-off in Ophelia’s moans was just what Soleil needed to come as well. Her body loosened up because of the climax, leaving her with no energy to continue eating Ophelia out. Instead, she moved her head just a little backwards, still letting it rest between Ophelia’s thighs. With her tongue now freed up, and the last of Ophelia’s squirts going onto her face, Soleil rode out her climax while using her tongue to swipe off all the Ophelia’s juice from around her mouth that her tongue could reach - her open mouth locked in a happy smile.

After riding out her climax, Soleil’s body was still weak, so instead of getting up to make room for another guy to fuck Ophelia, she just crawled along one of the table’s sides until she ended up near where Ophelia’s head was. As she laid down and happily waited for her body to recover, watching Ophelia’s tits as they bounced forward and backward in the rhythm of the man’s thrusts, Soleil’s ears heard something wonderful.  
“Thank you, Soleil…” Ophelia’s melodious voice reached her ears again - and this time, the words were much kinder than before. “This all feels sooooo good… As if the stars themselves have blessed me on this day… But no, that it all your doing. I’ve misjudged you… Please, forgive me…” Soleil’s heart fluttered as she heard this - Ophelia was really thanking her for this! Just as Soleil hoped she would! “Oh, no worries! What’s just a little gift between friends?” Soleil tried to play it down, but Ophelia knew better than that - she didn’t think of Soleil as a friend before this. Her father did tell her all about Soleil’s father, and how the two of them were the best of friends, so Ophelia once hoped she and Soleil could end like that too. Recently, however, all she thought of Soleil was how annoying the girl was - and she treated her badly because of that. And for what? She was just trying to get closer to her… It was her who should have been trying more. “Maybe I can make it up to you later…” Ophelia gave a voice to her guilt, and Soleil barely held in a triumphant scream. This was the best-case scenario! Getting up, Soleil grabbed Ophelia’s head with both hands and twisted it towards her - delivering another fierce kiss to Ophelia’s lips. Ophelia kissed her back with more passion than before - relief washing over Soleil as she did. This, combined with her words, could very well mean that Ophelia had accepted her feelings - and maybe in time she was going to return them. That put Soleil in a much better mood - and even having to make room for another man who wanted to fuck Ophelia’s face did not put her down.

Soleil was able to rest while watching Ophelia be fucked, but the mage had no such breaks. Whenever one man was finished with her, another one replaced him - and while she tried her best to please all of them, it was quite draining. Even if there wasn’t a moment Ophelia wasn’t enjoying herself as her face, pussy and anus were stuffed with dicks, enduring it for so long it left her pretty worn out. Eventually, she had to put a stop to the handjobs, using her forearms to support herself once her elbows weren’t enough. With how things were, Ophelia wasn’t sure she’d be able to stay like this for much longer. However, she had a way to fix this. Among the many magical artifacts she had claimed for herself was a staff that could revitalize multiple people at once. Ophelia thought of it as potentially helpful in battle, but the merchant she got it from told her it would also cause… interesting side effects, to say the least. Ophelia wasn’t expecting to use it anytime soon, but it seemed perfect for this night - and if the merchant’s words were true, it could also make the fuckfest that would follow more pleasurable for her than this one already was. Ophelia was planning to ask for a break so she could go and use it, but as she noticed Soleil heading towards her again, the mage decided to have some fun with Soleil first. She didn’t want to disappoint the pink-haired girl after she went out of her way to set all of this up, so instead she just moved on the table to where Soleil was coming from. Soleil squatted down by the table, at the level of Ophelia’s chest - with the way Ophelia was set up now, their heads ended up pretty close together. Soleil leaned closer, rubbing her nose and mouth against Ophelia’s cheek - and enjoying the warm groan Ophelia let out in response. With one hand Soleil was still pleasuring herself using Ophelia’s dildo - but with the other, she reached for Ophelia’s left tit. Now, her grip on it was much rougher than before, squeezing the flesh orb with more force and enjoying the way it bulged through her fingers as it was brought upwards. She placed a kiss on Ophelia’s flushed cheek, then moved her head down - towards the slightly erect nipple of the breasts her left hand was squishing. She opened her lips, pressing them against the tense surface of Ophelia’s breast. Her tongue circled around Ophelia’s broad areola for a moment, Soleil enjoying Ophelia’s heavier breaths coming from above. FInally, she moved on to the nipple itself - dragging her wet tongue across it, the nipple pulled by it before springing back to its normal state. Then, she brought her tongue back down, with Ophelia moaning as she did. Soleil continued to suck on the boob’s surface with her mouth while fiddling with Ophelia’s bud using her tongue - picking up the pace with her both the hand groping the lower part of the boob and the one she was using to fuck herself as Ophelia’s moans intensified.

While Soleil was doing that, Ophelia’s lower body was approached by another man. Even though Ophelia was spreading her legs to allow for easier access to her pussy, he decided it wasn’t enough. Grabbing her left leg, he lifted it and put it onto his shoulder. Ophelia’s petite foot - bare for her stocking that covered her heels - ended up pressing it’s gentle arc against the side of his face. With the other changes to Ophelia’s position, this let him thrust much deeper into her than when he first fucked her. In just a single thrust, he buried almost his entire length inside her. Grabbing onto her thighs for better balance, he pulled back a bit, then rammed his dick all the way in - his tip slamming into her cervix. That had not happened to her before… But Ophelia welcomed the novelty after so many similar fucks, and she just moaned even despite the slight discomfort his thrusts were causing her. They were strong enough to shake her entire body, and along with Soleil’s worship of her breast were able to quickly get her to the edge. She signalized her climax with a shift in the pitch of her moans, riding her climax out happily while the two people playing with her body continued to do so. These squeals of pleasure were a sign to Soleil that she was doing her job well - and that made her happy enough that she came, too, while Ophelia’s orgasm was coming to a close. Once she did, Soleil no longer had the energy to work on Ophelia’s boob with her mouth - so instead, she lifted her head. Seeing Ophelia’s mouth open to let out countless moans put a broad smile on Soleil’s face - enough that she continued to squeeze her boob using her left hand. She was less happy to see a man kneeling down on the table’s edge, his erection going towards Ophelia’s face. However, she was pretty satisfied for now - so she just leaned in and gently nudged Ophelia’s head on the cheek. With her body pretty loose, Ophelia’s head turned around, and before she could say anything, her mouth - still open because of her moaning - was immediately filled with another cock. However, with the way they were, he couldn’t push it too far in. Because of that, Ophelia tried even harder to get him off - the sooner she did, the sooner she’d be able to voice her tiredness. Her tongue twirled around the head of his shaft, constantly teasing his glans while she spread her saliva all over it. Her lips squeezed the part of his cock they could reach - the girl determined to get him to go off as quickly as possible. Her eagerness surprised the man, and before long, he released his load into her mouth. As his cock wasn’t too deep in, most of it pooled at the front of it - and once he pulled out, it all flooded free through the opening in her mouth. With her tongue still sticking to his cock, it slid out of her mouth as he withdrew - his semen leaking down it as she let it all out through her lips - with the semen dripping down onto her right shoulder and down her arm. As she was still wearing her gloves, she was a bit bothered that her right one would get dirty - but then again, all of her clothes would need to be washed once they were done here. If they were even recoverable, that was - the numerous holes and tears caused by the man roughly grabbing on to various parts of her body pretty much ruined her outfit anyways.

After making sure that she could speak while watching the man’s cock shrink, some of his semen also dropping onto her arm - and even her forearm, covering her Brand with his spunk - Ophelia began to speak. However, she had to voice her gratitude first. “S-Soleeeeil… Aaah! Pleeaaase, kiss me~!” She moaned out, her voice surging high as the man inside her pussy hit her cervix again. Soleil was beyond happy to hear that - the girl already started touching herself again, but hearing this made her go sooo damp again! “I could get used to this, too… The taste’s not too good, but it’s still fun. This all feels so good...” Ophelia thought to herself while starting to crane her head around. “And once we do kiss… I need a break. Could you make them stop for now?” As these words left her lips, with her head being mid-turn from facing the man to facing Soleil, suddenly she felt a hand fall on the top of her head, stopping her from turning. What was going on? Was there another man who wanted to fuck her mouth before that?

The man’s eyes flicked with anger as he heard Ophelia ask for a break. Did the blonde slut not understand the situation she was in? She seemed to be thinking that the pink-haired girl was in charge here - no, it just happened that their and Soleil’s goals overlapped for the time being. Ophelia was only there to provide them with pleasure - and only they would decide when it was time to give her a break. Was Ophelia so arrogant she still thought she had a say in the matter? The man decided that she needed to be punished for that. A break she would get - but a more permanent one than she was hoping for. He was looking down at the girl, but the sides of his vision went past her and to the ground below the table. Now, he focused more on that - his eyes scanning Ophelia’s stuff that was thrown off when they first forced her onto it. Fairly quickly, he came across something that could be of use now. It was a ceremonial dagger, one carrying droplets of Soleil’s blood from when the girl was scouring through these things earlier before. Still holding on to her head with one hand, he leaned over and recovered the dagger from the ground. Then, he pulled her head slightly to the back to make her lift her chin. Once it was exposed, he just cut into it with the dagger. A red gash opened across her throat, blood spurting onto her collarbones. Her moans instantly turned into wet gurgles as he sliced her throat, the blade cutting through her larynx. Just one slice wasn’t enough for him - he continued to slice it across her neck again and again.

Ophelia’s mouth was open so she could emit quiet moans as the man continued to fuck her. She also considered asking the man, what was he doing, as she watched him bend over and reach for something below them. Her eyes widened as she saw the Blade of the Seven Stars in his hand. What could he need it for now? Responding to his other hand, she lifted her chin just a bit - and immediately got her answer as he drew a line with it across her neck. The pleasure she was in immediately disappeared, her mind taken over by the pain in her neck. Her eyes bulged as she stared at the blood spurting from the cut - with each slice of the knife, another squirt left her body. He sliced through her jugular, causing a bigger wave of blood to leave her. As the pulsating wound continued to pump her blood out, the pain resonated within her head - head that was desperately trying to piece what was happening. They… They killed Rhajat too, how could she forget this? But everything they did felt so good… It was incredible to just give them the power over her body. After the first one took her, how could she not want more? Well, it was the wrong choice and now she was paying the price. Was this night of incredible sex worth losing her life for? Ophelia wanted to say no… But couldn’t deny that up until now it really was the best night of her life. She could still feel the man roughly fucking her pussy, but it no longer felt good. Even him repeatedly slamming into her cervix couldn’t in any way conceal the pain - instead, her body spasmed violently in line with the man’s thrusts. And Soleil was still going at it with her hand on her boob. Was this a part of Soleil’s plan? It couldn’t be… The girl seemed genuinely interested in her. She wasn’t someone who would abandon her like that. And yet, Soleil did nothing to help, continuing to fiddle with Ophelia’s tit as the guy cut through her neck.

Soleil couldn’t believe her eyes as the dagger sunk into Ophelia’s neck. They weren’t supposed to do this! Her face was wearing the expression of pure shock as she watched the blood start squirting from it, her mouth opening in a dumbfounded look. Her mind was screaming at her to do something, to take the dagger away. She couldn’t get a look at Ophelia’s face, but the erratic way her body was twitching made it was clear that she was in pain. She should save her, and take her to someone who could heal her right away, or maybe try using one of Ophelia’s staffs in hopes it would heal her… Or should she? Her body was telling her otherwise. Her hands were still as busy as they were before, one working on Ophelia’s huge tit while the other was still thrusting the mage’s crystal into her pussy - and they seemed to be refusing her commands. There was a strange, powerful heat crawling over her entire body - enough that her face got really flushed for the first time that night. She did enjoy watching Rhajat die earlier, but she didn’t really care for that girl too much aside for her incredible body - whereas with Ophelia she was hoping they would end up together after this. And yet, the surge of pleasure spreading through her body couldn’t compare to anything she had felt before - even hearing Ophelia’s orgasmic moans after eating the girl out didn’t make her feel this good. Then… Should she let this continue? Let the man kill the girl she loved just so that she herself could experience a climax beyond any she had before? As she thought that, a forceful, pleasant thrill shook her entire body as it tingled up her spine. Y-yes! Soleil groaned loudly, unable to contain the pleasure inside her anymore. Once she had a taste of the mind-breaking delight that claimed her body once she saw the start of Ophelia’s death, there was nothing that would make her stop it. Even getting a look at Ophelia’s tear-covered, still blushing face, and seeing the begging look in her grey, pain-filled eyes wouldn’t be enough. Soleil’s arousal only soared even higher with each slice at Ophelia’s neck that she saw. Before long, the man started slicing through Ophelia’s spine - and even if the mercenary changed her mind now, there would be no saving the mage.

Ophelia lost all hope that Soleil would save her - there was nothing waiting for her but death. She was a chosen one! This couldn’t be how her story ended! And yet, there was no way she could get out of this on her own… Her body was too weak because of all the wonderful extended fucking her body received… She was forced to let the man continue sawing through her neck using her own dagger. Eventually, the dagger grazed against her spine - and a terrifying jerk went through her body, along with an overwhelming sense of dread filling her mind. The blade was sharp enough to start cutting through the bone - with each slice, taking away a part of the control she had over her body as the connection between her head and the rest of it weakened. Her hands, clenched into fists as she used them to support herself before, now opened up and her fingers began to twitch. The rest of her body was was stirred into out-of-control spasms, only kept in check by the hands and dick of man using her pussy and Soleil’s hand that was still holding on to the left of Ophelia’s jugs. For some reason, her nipples became fully erect - not that Ophelia could tell anymore, barely able to feel them or any other part of her body below her neck. The leg that was placed on the shoulder of the man plowing her heavily clenching pussy kicked out in a strong move, her bare foot sticking out high in the air - showing how each of her small toes was twitching in a different way. As the connection was fully severed, her spine sliced in two, the beheading was almost over. The remaining tendons and skin at the back of her neck offered little resistance, letting the man easily finish the cut. At this point, Ophelia was still holding on to her life - but her brain failed to control even the muscles of her face. Ophelia’s eyes bulged another time, rolling back up as her tongue slipped free from her mouth, letting blood, drool and semen onto her chin. The man lifted her head and turned it to give her a look at her headless body. Ophelia regained control of her eyes for just long enough to take a look at her swollen breasts, watching a droplet of blood trickle down her chest in between them. The hand in the white glove was still squeezing her left tit - and with great effort she turned her eyes towards its owner, ignoring her lower body and the streaks of semen leaking out of her dying pussy because the man using it just released his semen inside her vagina. Her eyes looked at Soleil, but Ophelia wasn’t really able to convey any emotions through them - and the mindless look on the rest of her face in no way could tell Soleil anything, either. Ophelia herself couldn’t even decide, how should she feel about her. She did cause her death and just watched… But at the same time, she just wanted to make her feel good. She couldn’t really blame her for that…

Before Ophelia’s clouded, barely-living brain could come to any conclusion on that, suddenly she was moving through the air. The soft touch she recognized as Soleil’s gloves appeared on both of her temples. Soleil’s warm, blushing face appeared directly in front of her - but instead of her usual smile, it was twisted with a grimace that Ophelia couldn’t understand - one signifying Soleil being on the brink of the biggest orgasm of her life. She let go of the dildo in her pussy, thrusting her hips downwards over and over to pound her cunt over Ophelia’s toy furiously. Despite her being this close, she was still able to think straight - and as she stared at Ophelia’s detached head, she remembered the last words Ophelia muttered. She was begging her to kiss her… Soleil couldn’t fail her now - she had to do it before the girl passed on. Because of that, she plucked the head from the man who cut it off and held it in front of her face. Pulling it closer as she looked into Ophelia’s grey eyes, she opened her mouth to take Ophelia’s rolled out tongue into it - her tongue sliding it into Ophelia’s mouth as their lips connected before following it into the depths of Ophelia’s mouth. Even though she had to twist her head a bit so that their noses didn’t get in the way, Soleil still stared into Ophelia’s eyes as they rolled back up again - almost certain that she saw life leaving them. However, before she could process that, the mage’s tongue moved. It was just the tiniest swing to push against Soleil’s tongue, but Soleil was sure it was intentional - and that pushed her onto the very edge of coming. The faint tension of Ophelia’s lips as the girl used up all of her remaining energy to kiss her back was the trigger that made her cum. As the waves of unbelievable pleasure took the pink-haired fighter, she again saw Ophelia’s eyes go blank again - this time, signalling that the girl was dead.

Relief filled Ophelia’s mind in her final moments as she felt the tongue going around the insides of her mouth. “S-Soleil… She kissed me now… Just as I asked her to… So she did care about me after all…” Her barely working brain couldn’t see anymore that it was also Soleil’s fault she was dying. With whatever strength the mage still had, she tried her best to kiss Soleil back - but she wasn’t sure if the mercenary even noticed. “I guess… We won’t end up… as friends for life… like our fathers did…” If her eyes were still working, tears would swell up inside them. “Still… My life… Wasn’t too bad…” Being at peace with herself, and Soleil’s warmth comforting her, Ophelia was able to go happily as her life finally disappeared from their world.

Soleil tried to hold on to Ophelia’s lifeless head, frantically making out with her dead mouth. However, the pleasure wrecking her body was so strong that she soon collapsed forwards, falling on top of Ophelia’s body. Her fingers were barely holding on to the head anymore, almost completely limp because of her mind-shattering climax - so the impact knocked the head out of her grip. It fell down and bounced off the table’s edge, but a man grabbed it before it could fall any further. Soleil’s head landed directly on top of Ophelia’s right tit, and her mouth instinctively closed over the dead girl’s still erect nipple. The girl immediately suckling on it, as if she was trying to drink Ophelia’s breast milk - even if her body was nowhere near producing it, as Ophelia’s first real creampie was earlier that night.

While Soleil rested on top of Ophelia’s corpse, the men didn’t slow down at all. Ophelia’s pussy clenched down hard on the next cock that filled it in post-mortem spasms - but while quite pleasurable, it was the least interesting way to use her now. The man who caught her head didn’t waste any time with it - sliding through her slack slips, he easily moved through a mix of Ophelia and Soleil’s saliva, into the slowly cooling inside of her mouth. Getting a stronger hold on the head, he was able to pull the head further onto his erection - although it was less fucking it and more using it to jerk off, the head sliding up and down his cock. Eventually, he dragged it far enough that if the head was still attached to her body his cock would have gone into her gullet. As it wasn’t instead it just came out through the hole in her neck. The sensation of having most of his dick surrounded by the still-warm inside of her mouth, and the tip not having anything like that was very weird - but it didn’t matter, as each time the head went up and down on his cock it felt really good. As he took the head all the way down, her small nose hit him on the base of the cock. In the same way, her wet chin slapped him on the balls. He groaned when it first did that, but enjoyed it - and continued to do it repeatedly until he reached his climax. Most of his load was sprayed onto Ophelia’s long, blonde hair - but the rest of it was left inside her mouth as he dragged the head off his cock. The moment he did, another guy took the head from him - already thrusting his erection into the stump left by her neck.

As the head was being passed around, the rest of her body was still getting attention. Her two holes between her legs continued to be pounded by cocks, with one of the men sometimes bending the legs together behind her back to get her petite feet together to rub them around his dick. Her upper body also received some attention, with a man quickly heading for it. Going past Soleil who was still sprawled out on top of the mage’s chest, he went towards the stump of her neck. The bleeding had mostly stopped at this point - but whatever blood still remained could still serve as a lubricant. The hole in her neck stump seemed almost too tight for his cock to fit inside. He slid the tip across the stump, bumping it into her severed spine, then pressed it against the hole. It required him to put a lot of force into it, making it a little painful for him as his most sensitive flesh pressed against the tense flesh of Ophelia’s esophagus, but as it continued the flesh seemed to stretch out - eventually, letting him push the tip inside. Now, he just had to power his way through to get the rest of his cock in. Since the rest of his cock was thicker than that, it required more stretching from Ophelia’s body. However, once he got in… The tightness moved from being an issue to making it an incredibly good fuck. Her food pipe hugged his cock tighter than any cunt before that. It lacked the lubrication of pussy juices, but the blood and the mucus coating the inner membrane that his shaft was wrapped in almost made up for it. After a few test thrusts to see how easily he could slide in and out, the man started to fuck it violently, quickly bringing his tempo up to a pretty high speed. And he wasn’t only going fast - he was also putting a lot of force into it, burying his cock all the way to his balls. He wasn’t able to keep it up for too long - his body couldn’t really handle it, and so he sent his load into her gullet and towards her stomach. As he withdrew, another man took his spot - also struggling at first to push inside her.

Because of how rough the man who was fucking Ophelia’s neck was going, he also caused her upper body to shake heavily. Soleil was still slouched over her chest, the fighter's body still pretty limp because of her mindbreaking climax. His thrusts was enough to throw her off the comfy pillow of Ophelia's tits as they resonated in sync with them, making Soleil slide over onto her midsection. However, her mouth was still latched onto the mage's right nipple. Sliding off the boob, she proceeded to drag it along with her for as long as she could; the entire breast tensing all over as its peak was stretched down towards her midsection, the rest of it following close behind.

With how slumped down Soleil was, her chubby ass ended up sticking higher up again. Even if she pulled them down at the front, her tights still hugged her buttcheeks tightly, adding more allure to her feisty ass. It had already grabbed the attention of some of the men before, and now it returned. Staring at it lustfully from time to time, eventually one of the soldiers decided to go for it again. Stopping behind Soleil, for a moment he let his eyes feast on her meaty backside. Then, he grabbed it through the tights. Their outer layer felt really squishy and soft, but deeper down it was so firm… He proceeded to grope her butt for a while, his erection throbbing harder than when he fucked the mage's ass. While it was also pretty lovely, the pink-haired girl sure had the blonde beaten when it came to their asses. Once his cock became too painfully erect for him to handle it anymore, he grabbed it with one hand. Giving it a few strokes to enjoy the momentary relief, he guided it to the crack of her butt. Her cheeks subsided, hugging the sides of his cock really tightly through the thin purple material - which also stuck to the front of his cock as he buried it deeper into her buttcrack. Eventually, the tights and her cheeks tensed up enough that they couldn’t do it anymore, his cock enveloped in a warm, squishy cushion of tights and her soft flesh. Once it did, the man began to ram his dick forward and backwards, fucking her buttcrack. With the texture of her tights and her unworldly ass, using the barely conscious girl’s body to give himself a buttjob was the man’s greatest fantasy coming true. Because of that, despite him trying to make it last as long as he could, it was just too much for his cock. Before long, he ended up shooting his seed all over Soleil’s ass, with some of it also shooting onto the girl’s back, going under her skirt and clinging to her tunic on both the inner and outer sides.

After wiping the rest of his climax into a dry spot on the tights on one of her butt cheeks, the man withdrew - immediately replaced by another one. His desires were more typical - he just wanted to feel the warmth of Soleil’s cunt around his cock. Placing one hand on her bubbly ass, he pushed it forward - getting a better angle to approach her pussy. That allowed him to see the glowing piece of crystal which was still stuck inside Soleil’s body. Well, he had to make room for his shaft. Reaching for the sticky crystalline dildo, he was able to close his hand over the base, getting a strong grip on it. Then, in one quick move, he ripped it all the way out in one go. As he did, he could see a spasm going through Soleil’s entire body, as well as some liquid squirting out of the girl’s pussy now that it was uncorked. Setting the dildo down, he grabbed his trembling erection, and led it to her pussy. However, just as he was about to slide it in, he felt a gloved hand grabbing his cock and stopping it.

“Oh no you don’t.” Even if Soleil’s voice was still warm on the surface, there was steel hiding within it - warning the man not to go on. His rough removal of the dildo sent a shock through her body strong enough to finally wake her up from the stupor her last climax put her in - even if her body still felt a little weak. Her voice was a little muffled by Ophelia’s tit at first, but as she opened her mouth she let go of it - with the spherical chunk of dead meat still springing back up, her stiff, erect nipple stopping about halfway between where it started and its usual position because of death’s slackness slowly setting in Ophelia’s flesh. Even if Soleil wasn’t fully recovered yet, she had enough strength to react as the man ignored her warning and tried to push through her hand and into her exposed cunt. In response, she bent her leg towards her ass and then brought it up, slamming the heel of her high boots into the man’s balls. “I warned you.” She commented coldly as he recoiled back in pain, with her using her hand to hold on to his cock and twist it around a bit to cause him extra pain before letting go of it. Waiting for a bit longer while cuddling with Ophelia’s boobies, Soleil finally gathered enough strength to get back up. With a few steps back, she was at a spot where she could watch Ophelia’s corpse as the men continued to gangfuck it. Although the head was gone, the body shape and torn-up clothes still made it clear just who that corpse belonged to. Seeing it completely still and unresponsive, with just the men’s thrusts causing it to move, put her in a bit of a sad mood. It was obvious that Ophelia wouldn’t be able to move anymore - she was dead, after all. But the knowledge that she’d never get to see this particular Ophelia smile again, see her playful smirk as she’s spouting some nonsense only she understood, hear her cute voice (even if it was usually shooing her away) and that she’d never feel her kiss her back… All the things she already missed made Soleil have some second thoughts about not saving the girl she loved.

However, these disappeared as she switched to watching a man using her detached head to give himself a blowjob. By then, her pussy had fully recovered from the incredible orgasm from before. Seeing the bleeding stump of the mage’s head with some cum dripping from it, as well as the complete emptiness in her grey eyes whenever she could look into them, these both caused Soleil to start getting wet again. She just watched as the guy proceeded to fuck it while letting her arousal grow. Along with it grew a desire to take the head for herself again - and Soleil found herself unable to resist it. Once she saw the man release his jizz through the stump of Ophelia’s neck, coating her hair and the ground with the sticky globes of his sperm, the mercenary ran over and pulled the head away from his cock - with the semen still dripping from the tip of his cock wiped on the insides of the mage’s head, his last drops getting caught on her lips. Noticing that while holding on to Ophelia’s head, Soleil decided that she wanted it gone. Pressing the head directly against her midsection, she wiped most of the semen and blood stuck to Ophelia’s slack lips against her tunic. Once she was satisfied with the result, she took a few steps back and sat down on Ophelia’s bed. Spreading her legs and lifting her skirt, for a moment she showed her cunt to the men who were watching her again - before covering it with Ophelia’s lips. Shaking it around a little so that the girl’s tongue slipped out and into her entrance, she could already feel pleasure going through her body as Ophelia’s cooled-down mouth rubbed against her entrance. What’s more, as the small mouth pressed against her labia, the girl’s small nose also began to rub against it - the tiny, yet pointy organ going directly across her clit. Soleil drew a deeper breath when it did for the first time, and just moaned loudly the next few times it did. Once she found the perfect position for the head to be in, Ophelia’s dead tongue inside her cunt and her slack lips rubbing against the mercenary’s lower lips, she moved one hand to the back of the head while stretching the other out behind her while leaning backwards. A bit more adjusting, and then Soleil was able to buck her hips against Ophelia’s head while still keeping her balance. As her pleasure grew, it only drew her to shove the head deeper into her crotch - pressing it harder against her pussy. That, in turn, meant even more pleasure for her - leading to more cute moans escaping her lips. Fairly quickly, Soleil was able to reach another climax - causing her to call out in pleasure, her warm voice bouncing from the walls of Ophelia’s room and gathering the attention of most the men inside. Any single one of them would be happy to make her scream like that, and knowing that she’d just turn them down made them resent her. However, they still had Ophelia’s body to satisfy themselves. Once Soleil’s climax had died down, the girl squirting her honey all over Ophelia’s mouth and onto her cheeks, she let them take the head away - so the while the men’s dislike of Soleil grew, they had no reason to take it out on her now. Taking turns, they were all able to be satisfied with the parts of Ophelia’s body - so there was no need to force Soleil to please them too, especially that most of them were pretty spent at this point. While some of them tried going for her as she splayed out on top of Ophelia’s bed to rest after her climax, drawing deep breaths of the dead girl’s scent from her sleeping spot, the weak kicks of her legs were enough to discourage them from going for it - and Soleil was able to return to full strength fairly quickly, going back to just touching herself while watching them do their part.

The man who took the head from Soleil had a different idea on how to use it. He carried it back towards Ophelia’s corpse - where another man just left the spot between the girl’s legs. There wasn’t anyone who seemed ready to fill the spot again, so he was free to go there. There, he put the head so that the stump of her neck was directly over her pussy. Grabbing her legs by the knees, he spread them a bit, then lifted them until they were almost upright - with her lower legs still angled downwards, completely limp. Once he was happy with their position, he proceeded to bring them back together - Ophelia’s head squeezed between her bountiful thighs. Just taking a look at her dead face, then taking his gaze for a trip up to her breasts and her severed neck was enough to make him extremely hard - enough that he could aim his dick just the way he wanted. Bringing his hips forward, he used it to touch the hole in her neck. With the cocks that stretched it out earlier, his tip was able to go in seamlessly - with the start of her esophagus sticking to it in a wet embrace. To test things out, he slowly pushed it deeper in - going all the way through until he could see the tip of his cock through her agape lips as his cock went into her mouth from the back. As he did, he could see her tongue reacting to his cock. Parts of it were still out after Soleil got them out, and he could see them moving in response to his dick pressing against the parts of the tongue hidden within her mouth. Then, in one quick move, he pulled all the way out - and thrust back in right away. The head went up and down a bit, but most of the force of his thrust was transferred to the girl’s rich thighs - making them wobble just a bit. This meant he could fuck the head as roughly as he wanted - and as long as he kept on holding to Ophelia’s knees, the head would stay in place. That led to him being able to pound into her head from the back with much more force than any of the men earlier - getting to enjoy her throat sliding across his cock over and over again with speed no one before him could. Even if the head stayed mostly in one place, a part of his thrusts was also going through it. What reached her eyes was enough to make them roll around again, her grey irises returning to the front of her eyes even if they were still pretty high up.

With the way her throat and mouth clung on to his cock while it flew through them at a fast pace, each of his thrusts filled his cock with incredible pleasure. However, that also meant he wouldn’t be able to keep fucking her like that for long. Eventually, he reached his climax. Knowing he was nearing it, he finally pushed the cock all the way through - the tip sticking out from between her lips. Some of her saliva stuck to his tip as he came, his semen squirting onto her face. His first streaks ended up going pretty far, reaching her forehead and sticking to her headband. Following ones got to her dead eyes, acting as tears that the mage produce even when dying. Some of his spunk made its way onto her cheeks, but a huge part of it stayed near her mouth - mixing with the come Soleil left there earlier. A single line of semen clung to Ophelia’s tiny nose, too. Once his climax had finished, he pulled his cock out of her head and let go of her knees. With her legs no longer holding the head in place, it collapsed to the front - exposing her cunt again, which now had some of the blood from the cut in her neck around it. The head fell off the table, rolling on the ground for a moment before reaching another guy’s legs - who picked it up, and quickly put it on his cock.

Even if the lengthy gangfuck of Ophelia’s corpse felt incredible for everyone involved, it couldn’t last forever. Eventually, every of the men in the room was completely spent, and no one tried to fuck Ophelia’s body anymore. Soleil, too, was pretty tired - no longer even having the strength to finger herself. Because of that, the men started preparing to leave. Ophelia’s corpse was to be taken by Soleil - but the men still could take some of Ophelia’s stuff. Some of them were warriors, so they were satisfied with some of the fancier weapons Ophelia took for herself - be it as gifts for her father, or because she wanted to practice giving names to them. The others were magic users, so they took some of the girl’s tomes. However, there was also a priest among them - and his attention was captured by a certain staff. It was a staff he had only seen in history books, one by the name of “Anew”. The more modern staves of that type could revitalize a single person, just like the magic of a dancer. However, the very old ones were said to possess an incredibly powerful effect that could revitalize even an entire army! He decided to take it and show it to his peers - if it was really one like that, and they could replicate its effect, the Askrian forces would really benefit from that. Reaching for the staff, he could already feel the powerful energy coursing within it. That got him pretty excited - who knew a night of carnal pleasures would give him a weapon this strong? The staff also seemed to be reacting to his excitement - trembling in his hands. The long wooden shaft seemed as if it was about to burst. And just a few moments later, it did. Beams of white, rose-tinted light shot out from the orb at the top of it - one for each person in Ophelia’s room. The man identified the staff correctly, but he wasn’t aware of the modifications that it had received. The Anna that Ophelia bought the staff from wasn’t lying about its powers. The merchant girl had no qualms about using ancient Archanean artifacts to make more money off the guests of her brothel. Because of how useful it was, she also came up with the means of easy production of it - and while she did, she also caused it to treat each person it affected with an extremely potent aphrodisiac. Anna had created so many of these staffs that she began selling them - and that’s how Ophelia came across it. And now, it was used on each of the men who had just spent the night emptying their balls into Ophelia’s corpse - bringing them back to perfect vitality and their cocks to fully erect. Soleil was also affected by it - the girl revitalized just like the rest. Her pussy ached because of her many orgasms earlier, but now that feeling was gone. With surprise, the pink-haired girl felt it overflowing with fresh honey that signalized just how wet the staff made her. Springing back up on Ophelia’s bed, she took a look at the girls body while her fingers - that were already sticky with her come - went towards her pussy. Fingering herself as fast as she could, she proceeded to moan loudly while watching the reenergized men force their dicks into Ophelia’s pussy, ass and neck stump - another one taking the head and starting to fuck it, too. But that was enough for just a few of them. As for the rest… Some of them began jerking off right away, trying to coat Ophelia’s body with their spunk. The others, however, wanted a woman’s body. And there was one still untouched in the room - so they all began to approach Soleil together.

The girl didn’t notice that they were coming to her, her vision too blurry because of the pleasure she was in. All she could see was Ophelia’s headless form being penetrated by multiple cocks - the corpse being pretty stiff at that point in no way stopped them from doing it. The swordswoman touched herself furiously, reaching a climax just as the men got to her. She screamed out in release, collapsing back onto the bed as her body was overtaken by the pleasure of an orgasm - except that rough hands grabbed on to her shoulders on her way down, taking her shield away. That brought her mind back to reality - but her body was still not working, made completely useless by her climax. All she could do was glare furiously as the men used the weapons they took from Ophelia’s collection to slice through her clothing. The upper part of her black tunic was sliced into shreds - and her breasts sprung forward without it binding them down. Soleil was not wearing a bra, so her boobs were visible right away. While they were smaller than Ophelia’s, their size being pretty much average, they were pretty pleasant to the eye anyways. The men eyed them hungrily - after getting to stare at Ophelia’s milk makers for so long, them being different was welcome. Having them exposed like that didn’t exactly make Soleil mad - she had flashed them to plenty of men without even thinking about it because of her habit of changing clothes literally anywhere. However, she knew that this would not stop on just that - and she knew she was going to hate what was about to come. However, her body was too slack to stop them from doing this - so she just glared at all them angrily while they basked in the sight of her tits. After a moment or two, one of the men reached for them - his big, unpleasant hands groping her harshly. Now, Soleil was boiling over with anger. The only person she would let do that was Ophelia - the mage caressing them multiple times with her small, soft hands in Soleil’s fantasies. To have them be touched by people who she didn’t care about was really annoying, much more a problem to her than how exactly he was feeling them up. She too had squeezed Ophelia’s tits tightly, so while they hurt a bit, it was to be expected.

With the way she was sitting, her skirt had dropped over, meaning that her pussy, overflowing with even more of her honey now that the girl came, was visible to those close to her through the hole she herself made in it. And most of them wanted to be the first to go inside it. After some more boob-gazing, one of them decided he couldn’t wait any longer - and whipping his cock out, got onto the bed too. Soleil tried to get away, but her body was only barely responding to her commands, and the man were firmly holding her down. Then, it happened - he slid his cock into her wet pussy. Feeling his huge cock press against her inner walls, sensing him twitch within her, that almost made her want to throw up. Just like Ophelia’s, it was Soleil’s first time with a man too - but the mercenary never dreamed of anything like this. All she wanted was for another girl to go within her - so being penetrated like this was the worst she could think of. Because of how wet she got earlier, the man was easily able to pound her hard - waves of disgust going through her body with each of his thrusts. As he continued to rape her, she found her body slowly recovering from her climax - enough so that she was capable of speaking, even if weakly.  
“D-Damn you… I told you I’m into girls, just like you guys...” She spoke out, and all the men just laughed. “You’re far too hot for us to not do it! Your friend was great too, but you just kept teasing us over and over.” One of them voiced what they all were thinking.  
“Didn’t we have a deal… F-fuck you all…” Soleil’s usual happiness was gone, replaced by the shame of being defiled with a man’s prick.  
“Don’t worry, we will!” Another one told her and they all laughed again. But Soleil wasn’t fully beaten yet. “I’ll show you…” She thought to herself while waiting for her body to be at full strength again. Even if her cunt was responding to the man’s cock, clenching on it, she quickly blocked out all the feeling that were coming from it - but not before noticing it was at least a bit pleasant. Because of her wetness, the man wasn’t able to last too long - and soon he came, spilling all of his seed into her cunt. As she felt his gross, slimy semen shoot into her vagina, she felt as if she was going to throw up again. He… He came inside her! What if she’d have to carry his child because of that? The sheer thought of that filled her with so much disgust that she didn’t even notice as another man took his place, stuffing her pussy with another cock.

However, as he did, the men agreed that going one-by-one was not going to be effective. Quickly, they lifted Soleil from the bed, letting the guy get down onto the bed below - and forced her to face him as he took her, thrusting his hips upwards again and again as her weight drew her down onto it. With the way she was sitting on top of him, her round ass was again visible to all - her tights bringing out its shape and size as it jiggled hypnotizingly because of the man fucking her and making her bounce. Fingers dug into her tights and through then into the fatty flesh of her butt, the men driving their nails into it to cause her more pain. Moving their hands back, they ripped out small parts of her tights - enough to grant access to her anus. The small hole was almost untouched - Soleil only fingered herself there once to test it out, and decided she didn’t like it. Now, it laid invitingly, the small ring of pink flesh looking so pure when compared to her pussy that showed the signs of her many climaxes today. It wouldn’t remain that way for much longer. Another man got onto Ophelia’s bed, and quickly guided his erection towards her shapely butt. After having it bounce off both of her cheeks, enjoying the way they shook because of that, he placed his tip at the entrance to her ass. Then he pushed forward, applying as much force to it as he could - making her entire form shift forward. She tried to clench the hole shut, to make it impossible for him to get in - but that wouldn’t keep him outside forever. The pressure on her sphincter was so strong the girl felt her entire body was going to break, making her scream out in pain. ‘Aaaaugh!” She called out with more force in her voice than before - telling Soleil she was almost back to full strength. Eventually, her sphincter popped in, causing even more pain to go through her as he finally made his way inside her cock, her insides forced to stretch just enough to accommodate him with pain that was nothing but excruciating. “Please, stop! Don’t put it in there!” She screamed again, unable to keep her cool. Soleil felt so violated now, both of her lower holes taken by filthy men she had never interacted with before… and if anything, her voice only made him buck his hips harder, driving his shaft deeper into her asshole. Her inner walls were screaming out in pain as they were forced onto a cock. Her rectum was a bit tighter than Ophelia’s, making it even better for the man fucking her - but on the contrary, it only hurt the mercenary. To make things even better for the man, her anal canal was clenching hard on his cock because of all the pain going through it - Soleil’s body acting against her to bring the man more pleasure. He continued to pound her a few more times, more pain building within her, before it broke free and escaped in another scream - this one really forceful:  
“This hurts so muuuuch! You bastard! Get it out!”

With these words, she was certain her body had in full recuperated from her climax. Because of that, she started to struggle against the men who were holding on to her arms, keeping her from escaping - but with no real effect. She could take any single one of them on in a duel, but together they were able to overpower her. That didn’t stop her from trying - and using her mouth to throw more insults at them and complain about her pain. While for a part of men her screams only made them even harder, others just found them annoying. Her mouth could definitely be put to a better use, they thought. Shortly after, one of these men also approached them. He kept standing on the side, grabbing on to Soleil’s long, pink hair to twist her head around and bring it down towards his crotch. As she opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing, he just slid his cock inside it - making Soleil choke on her words and his dick. Between his girth and how deep he was able to shove it in in one go, her throat was completely plugged - and Soleil found herself suddenly unable to breathe. Having to take a smelly, sleazy piece of meat into her mouth made her insides revolt again - even if her nose picked up a faint smell of Ophelia’s cunt also coming from it. She started to struggle even harder, letting out another scream which was made completely unintelligible by the cock that was filling her mouth. As that was not successful, Soleil found herself in a bind - but she wasn’t going to just give up. She still had not given up - she would endure this for now, break out and once she got her hands on a sword… then she would get her revenge on them. If she was going to hurt them just like they were hurting her now, why not start right away? Even if her hands and legs were still immobilized, her mouth was still working - and it even had a part of a body that was sure going to hurt. Focusing her strength in her jaw for a moment, she then bit down hard on the man’s erection. The taste of blood filled her mouth, replacing the disgusting flavor of cock, as she broke through the man’s skin and sunk her teeth into his shaft. However, she wasn’t strong enough to do much more than that - but judging from the man’s reaction, she still managed to hurt him a lot. Letting go of her head, he forcefully stretched her mouth open to free his cock, screaming like a madman. “The b-bitch… She b-bit me!” He eventually managed to duke out in between howls of pain while stumbling around the bed, just as the man fucking Soleil’s ass released his seed inside her rectum.

The man’s screams and then words drew the attention of most other men in the room - including the ones who were holding Soleil down. Between that, and the man who sodomized her leaving, Soleil saw this as her chance. Breaking her right arm free, she threw a punch at the man on her left - knocking him away and making him release her other arm. The guy who she was unwillingly riding cowgirl-style did not hold her at all, so after quickly bringing her hips high enough to get his cock out of her, Soleil was free to go. Jumping away from the bed, the mercenary broke out into a mad dash, semen leaking from both her pussy and her ass. Scraps of her cut-up top hanged from her upper body, but even despite of that her practical battle clothes allowed her to move quickly, the swordswoman making her way through half of Ophelia’s room before the man even noticed she was trying to escape. And it seemed that she would be able to make it - there wasn’t anyone between her and the entrance. However, as Soleil went, she couldn’t help but take one final look at Ophelia’s corpse. Men were still railing her pussy and her neck stump, with another one of them fucking her head through the stump at the bottom. Seeing that, Soleil promised to herself that she’d come back for it - and she’d treat the corpse with more respect than they did. She’d still use it to get off, of course - but not through penetrating the girl with filthy cocks like they did, but just using her fair fingers and mouth. Just thinking of that made the disgust that piled up within her during her rape disappear, a pleasant tingling reappearing in her pussy. Because of that, she just kept looking at Ophelia’s corpse while going towards where she though the door was. Making her unaware of a weapon rack placed near the exit - carrying the weapons that the men had chosen to take with them before the staff give them back their vigor. Soleil crashed right into it, making the whole thing fall over, weapons that were on it flying around while she collapsed to the floor as well.

That delay cost her dearly. Besides giving her more tears in her tunic, skirt and tights, it also allowed the few men who reacted the fastest to catch up to her. Realizing that this would happen, she tried to pick a sword for herself to have some way of holding them at a distance. However, they armed themselves earlier with other weapons - and her right hand was punctured with a lance’s tip the moment she placed it on the handle of a sword. The weapon went through her hand and into the ground, pinning her hand to the floor. The moment she tried to pull it free with her other hand, it was also pierced with a weapon - leaving both of her arms pinned down, and making escaping impossible for her. All she could do was look at them angrily as one of them dropped to the ground and slid right into her cunt. Now, laying on the floor and some piled up weapons, Soleil had to admit that at least on the bed she was on something comfortable - whereas having the weaponry press against her back wasn’t too pleasant. 

While one of them proceeded to fuck her, the rest of the men gathered to discuss the situation. Between Soleil’s annoying complains, her complete lack of cooperation when it came to sex, and now her trying to escape, the conclusion was fairly simple. These troubles would all disappear if the pink-haired cunt was dead. However, Soleil remained blissfully unaware of their decision. Leaving the choice to chance, one of them was randomly chosen to be the one who would get the honor of killing her. Now, the chosen man looked through the room, trying to come up, how to kill the bitch. His eyes scoured the weapons on the ground, until he noticed a certain spear. Its jagged blade would make it perfect for something slow and painful. Lifting it from the ground, he grabbed the wooden shaft near the tip, and snapped it off - leaving just enough of it to make for a nice handle.  
“Bring her over here.” He commanded while taking a position near the room’s center, and the others did as he asked. Ripping the two weapons out of Soleil’s hands, they freed the girl to be moved. The guy fucking her unloaded his junk into her vagina, too, and then withdrew, letting them take her away. Dragging Soleil to him, they stopped right in front of him.  
“To your knees, cunt.” He commanded, and as Soleil didn’t obey, the men on both sides of her tried to force her to kneel down - but were stopped by him again. “No, she should also fuck someone.” One of them quickly laid down on that spot, his erection sticking high. Now, he allowed them to continue - Soleil’s pussy ending up on top of the guy’s cock as she was forced down onto him. Circling around, Soleil’s soon-to-be-killer stopped right behind her - with his crotch at about the level of her head.

Soleil felt one of his hands on the top of her head, stabilizing it as he grabbed her by her hair. What was he trying to do? At first, she was expecting him to just shove his erection into her mouth - but once he walked behind her, he couldn’t do that anymore - leaving her puzzled. What was he planning to do? She soon learned the answer as he pressed the jagged spearhead against the back of her head, cutting through some of her hair. He pushed it deeper in, making it sink into her skin until it pressed against her skull. Then, he began to move it left and right, sawing away with the blade and slowly going through her bone there. Eventually, he made it past her skull, the weapon brushing against Soleil’s brain, opening the smallest cut in it and causing a shiver to go through her entire body. Once it did, he moved the blade slightly to the side - and began sawing through her skull again. He proceeded to cut into her head, taking the saw in a circle around the top of her head, opening a red line on its surface. As he did, Soleil still couldn’t tell, what he was doing - but she knew very well that it wasn’t anything good. Him going through her skin and the tissues between it and the skull hurt, blood flowing down down the sides of her head and onto her forehead. Even if him sawing through the skull didn’t as much, it still made her uncomfortable. The main effect of him doing this was making Soleil realize that the men were willing to truly hurt her. Now that they did, and with them already having killed Rhajat and Ophelia, it was obvious that they were going to do the same to her… Now that she broke out once, their grip on her was unshakable - making it clear to her that she was going to die. As the man continued to saw through her skull, more and more fear began to settle down her spine. He seemed to be dragging it on, going at it pretty slowly - giving Soleil a lot of time to scare herself even more as she struggled to come to terms with her incoming demise. She didn’t want to die! There were still so many cute girls she hadn’t flirted with! Her body began to shiver in fear, and while her upper body was mostly held in place by the men holding on to her, her lower body proceeded to move around. As her pussy walls weren’t fully clinging to the cock filling them up, her ass squirming around resulted in more stimulation to it as different parts of her vagina touched it different parts of the dick. Still, the guy was far from coming - and he just proceeded to pound her as the man standing over them finished his cut.

Once he was done, the man working on Soleil’s skull put the spearhead that was his makeshift saw down. Then, using both of his hands, he dug his fingers into the crevice in her head he had created. Working them into it, he was able to lift a part of her scalp. Just a little at first, but he forced his fingers into the new openings, wedging the part of her skull away from the rest of it. Now, his fingers trudged along the surface of her brain - getting sticky with the girl’s blood and grey matter. Pulling the entire thing away, he uncovered a huge chunk of the girl’s brain. Even if Soleil couldn’t see him, she remembered that her head was at the level of his crotch - and the mercenary finally understood his intentions. And that knowledge really terrified her - enough for the remnants of her defiance to disperse, the pink-haired girl bursting into tears.  
“N-No, please! Don’t do it! Don’t put it in there! Please, don’t kill me! I don’t want to dieeeeeeeeeee~!” She sobbed, unaware that her words turned the guy’s erection the hardest he could get. Her final word dragged along, the pitch of her voice going upwards, as the man slowly pushed his cock into the opening he had created. The hole was a relatively huge part of her skull, big enough to potentially fit in more than one cock if necessary - but for now, he just slid his cock directly into the lower part of her brain. However, it was just the tip - he didn’t want to kill her too quickly.

More tears began to pour from her orange eyes as the part of her brain responsible for sight was impaled on a dick. Her vision devolved into mixing masses of color before going completely black, Soleil suddenly regretting that her final look at the world wasn’t at Ophelia’s corpse, but just at the half-clothed man waiting for his turn in front of her. Her eyes glazed over, signalling that they weren’t working anymore as they tired to bulge free out of their sockets. And they almost did as he wiggled his dick around, carefully turning the back part of her brain into a bloody mush. Some of the bloody mixture began to leak out of the back of her head and flow down her long hair. Similarly, at the front of her head, blood began to leak from her nose, combining with the tears that were already moving down her face.

“Pleaseeee! Stoooop!” Soleil screamed out again, unsuccessfully trying to struggle against the people holding her - and only succeeding in moving her head around a little, driving his cock a bit further inside her head. Well, if she was this hungry for his dick that she took it further in herself, then he definitely was going to grant her her wish. Driving his cock forward, he smashed into the part of her brain responsible for speaking. As he did, her desperate cries suddenly turned into incoherent blabbering. It also messed with her sense of touch - suddenly making her much more aware of the man who was still fucking her pussy. With utter disgust, Soleil noticed that because of that her cunt was responding to it positively, clenching around him with what she recognized as pleasure going through her abdomen. As the cock continued further inside her head, it was getting harder and harder for her to keep that pleasure in check.

He thrust deeper in again. Now, the majority of the man’s cock was encompassed by the warmth of her brain. His tip slid into her frontal lobe from the back, making her rapidly lose control over most of her body. Her mouth opened, tongue slipping free from it and adding her drool to the liquids that were trickling down her chin. Powerful spasms began to shake her entire body, driving the cock further inside her head - which in turn resulted in more functions of her brain collapsing. Her upper body shook too, making her boobs bounce around. As for her lower body, her pussy began clenching down ever harder - and it was easily enough to make the guy fucking her come as well. His final rapid thrusts before coming carried pleasure within them so intense, that it would require all of her willpower to hold out and not give in to it normally. Now that her mind was being taken away from her, she stood no chance. The inner barrier she had set up within herself collapsed, pure pleasure overwhelming her cunt and lower body, making it spasm even harder as the girl came too. Her legs began kicking out, uncurling from below her body with the short heels of her boots smacking the ground as her toes twitched around within them, concealed from sight. Within her deteriorating mind, Soleil was filled with disappointment and disgust with her body for giving in like that. Only for an instant, though - then the pleasure surged into her mind, consuming all that remained of her in another mindbreaking climax. She wouldn’t get the chance to recover from this one, though. As he saw her entire body twitching, the guy boning her brains took that as a sign that the girl was dying. Because of that, he finally pushed his cock all the way through her brain - taking Soleil’s life away from her. The dying lesbian’s brain couldn’t even form a final thought - fully consumed by the pleasure of the only climax a man gave her during her life. And as her mind was filled with a climax, her head had been flooded with one too - the guy who took her life also came, spurting his semen directly into what still remained of her brain. 

After a few more twitches, her body went limp. She leaned forwards, sliding off the shrinking cock that was stuck inside her head. Before her corpse fell over completely, it was stopped by the men who were still holding on to her arms. One of them pulled her towards him and twisted her head around - with her lips ajar, it was easy for him to slide into her mouth. Now, however, there would be no danger of Soleil trying to bite it off. The guy on the other side also thrust into her head - straight into the goopy remains of Soleil’s brain. They proceeded to hammer into her head with no avail, the head sliding on and off their cocks as if they were rails made specifically for it. Down below, the guy who had been fucking her pussy grabbed on to her ass to lift her off himself - and another one quickly took his place. He made for Soleil’s tiny asshole - although it was still really tight, the lack of her pained screams as her rectum stretched to let him fit was a bit disappointing. Now, the girl couldn’t resist them at all - and what little feedback her dead body offered was nothing but pleasant.

The men proceeded to rotate between fucking each of the two corpses, with Ophelia’s cooled down, voluptuous form offering a nice contrast to Soleil’s still warm, if slightly less curvy goodies. For Soleil, the hole in her head enjoyed a lot of popularity. The size of the hole proved perfect now - offering more than enough space for two cocks to slide inside her skull at the same time. Because of that, her brain was reduced to a mingled mess of blood, meat and brain matter, with a hearty dose of semen topping - with more and more spunk flowing into it with climax, filling it up almost to the brink and eventually spilling over. White streaks of semen began to leak down her hair as well once that happened. Each time someone moved her body, or thrust too strongly into the opening or into her mouth, her head moved, causing some semen to pour out of the hole where grinded meat that was once her brain was. 

Still, as Soleil’s body began to stiffen once rigor mortis started to set in, she became less popular - Ophelia’s already broken-in corpse requiring less effort to use. After the initial surge of strength, it wasn’t necessary for all of them to fuck the girls at once. Even if the staff gave them some vitality to fuck the girls and allowed them to make the best out of the erections it also gave them, it failed to provide them with long-term stamina. Because of that, the men weren’t able to keep going for as long as they did when only fucking Ophelia. Eventually, they began to go away one by one - this time leaving for good. The few men who had a little more in them left had the two beautiful corpses all to themselves. 

After moving the two girls around for some time, trying to find the perfect spot to fuck them, they were both set down on top of Ophelia’s body. Taking one of them and getting to see both of their almost naked corpses so close together was really exciting - and so was being able to feel them both up at the same time. With one hand, it was possible to grope one of Ophelia’s big, stiff tits, and with the other he was able to reach for Soleil’s smaller, softer ones. Of course, burying your head between them and suckling on either girl’s tits was fun too. Perhaps even more enjoyable was taking Ophelia’s head, and making the girl’s slack tongue wrap around her own nipples. Taking it to Soleil and fulfilling her dream of having Ophelia’s lips touch her boobs was also great - especially that Soleil couldn’t even tell now that it had happened. With some effort, it was also possible to get the two girls to make out again - their dead tongues wrapping around one another while sticking out of their mouths. As more of the men left, eventually even both of their corpses weren’t being taken at the same time. Getting to fuck one of them and fingering the dead, cold cunt of the second girl was an unique experience that not many of the men got to enjoy - but those who did, treasured it and the amazing climaxes they reached because of it. However, after cumming like that, even they couldn’t go any longer. Staying for a few more moments, they also prepared to leave. But first, there was one final thing they decided to do. Soleil’s dream was to have sex with Ophelia - after the hours of fucking the girl had provided them with, she deserved at least that. Lifting one of Ophelia’s thick thighs and the same leg for Soleil, they then pushed their bodies together so that their legs intersected while not getting in the way. Another shove forward, and the two cum-dripping pussies pressed against the other’s. 

Leaving the two girls scissoring on top of Ophelia’s bed, the men walked back to admire their beauty one final time. Bloody semen still dripped out of the top of Soleil’s head. Ophelia’s head was left over her stomach, the top of it resting against her massive titties. Their faces showed nothing of the two girl’s personalities, both carrying blank looks of pure pleasure that was accentuated with the semen dripping from their lolled out tongues - but even like that, they were still dazzling. Even if Ophelia’s tits had sagged over, they still kept their enticing shape and size - and Soleil’s smaller boobs looked as great as they did in life. Their lower bodies were interlocked with another - Ophelia’s ample legs clearly visible as they crossed with Soleil’s thinner, but still fairly meaty ones. Their pussies were rubbing against one another - and even in death, it seemed as if Soleil was bucking her hips against the other girl to bring them some post-mortem pleasure. Although their butts were mostly obscured by their legs, the semen trickling out of their anuses pooled beneath them on the bed. Their legs were laid out on the bed, with Ophelia’s small, bare feet sticking out near Soleil’s chest. Their gentle arcs contrasted with the way her toes were all gruesomely angled in different directions, and the semen dripping from them after a man used them to give himself a footjob. Soleil’s bigger feet were still covered by her boots, but her toes were just as mangled inside them. After feasting their eyes on the two sexy corpses, the men left - leaving their lifeless bodies to stay in Ophelia’s room. The magic artifacts that Ophelia had gathered would hold their influence over them for some more time - keeping them from rotting too quickly.


End file.
